inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiyori Masakatsu
(Defender) |number = 2 |element = Wood |team = *'Inakuni' *'Inakuni Raimon' |seiyuu = Terasaki Yuka |va = Erika Harlacher |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 001 (Ares)}}Hiyori Masakatsu ( ) is a defender of Inakuni Raimon. He previously played for Inakuni before it got disbanded. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"The team's moodmaker and straight man. No matter how tough the training is, he never fails to make a quip at his senior, Goujin."'' Appearance Hiyori has slightly-tanned skin and is a bit short in height. He has blue eyes and white hair that flows out either side of his head. His casual clothes consists of grey boots, grey dungarees and a white jumper with yellow stripes. He also wears a grey hat. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' He is first seen in episode 1 when he asked Norika if she had problems because it was unusual. He started looking down with some of the team about not being able to win a match at the Football Frontier and the team's disbandment. He was with Goujin when he was training for a hissatsu technique and he told him that 'Fire Lemonade' was Fire Tornado. With Norika and Hiro, he was at the edge of a cliff, watching the sunset and talking about leaving Inakunijima. He said that they might have a shot against the mainland teams. When the team got to Raimon, he thought the original Raimon team would play with them but everybody else knew that the team had been 'paused indefinitely'. In the match against Mikage Sennou, he learned his first hissatsu, Shooting Cut, as a result from his training assigned by Zhao Jinyun before the match. During the match between Inakuni Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen, Hiyori was one of the players who decided to move up after seeing Teikoku's plays. When Sakuma Jirou used Koutei Penguin 2gou with Fudou Akio and Jimon Daiki in the second half, he, Hattori Hanta and Okuiri Hiro used Gravity Cage to successfully stop Koutei Penguin 2gou. In the end, Inakuni Raimon was able to win from Teikoku Gakuen with 4-3. During the match between Inakuni Raimon and Eisei Gakuen he featured in a combination hissatsu technique alongside Michinari's a technique initially proposed to be between Michinari and Goujin scoring Raimon's third goal making the score 3-2 much to Goujin's dismay. In response to the goal Goujin comments on the ease in which the two were able to perform the technique to which Hiyori apologises for, interrupting his celebrations. The above was his only recorded goal of the tournament. He briefly interacts with Mansaku responding to his comment on Kira's abilities and the team's ability to defeat the opposition through the medium of teamwork. He interacts with Okuiri on two instances in response to Goujin's actions the first of which following Raimon's fifth goal and the second of which following Goujin intercepting the ball. During the match between Inakuni Raimon and Tonegawa Tousen he commented on various instances during the match the first of which being in the matches earlier stages commenting on the oppositions abilities as a team, the second of which being in response to Hiura's utilising Koori no Ya as a shoot hissatsu commenting on the fact the types changed and the final of which being in response to Goujin utilising Backdraft commenting on the fact the flames are backwards. During the match between Inakuni Raimon and Outei Tsukinomiya he like in the previous fixtures comments on various elements during the game doing so on four occasions the first of which being in response to Goujin's shot, the second of which being in response to Hiura utilising Koori no Yari, the third of which being in response to Goujins actions commenting on both his stamina and determination and the fourth and final of which being in response to Goujin utilising Fire Lemonade commenting on how proud he is despite how unlikely it seemed. He also utilises his hissatsu technique shooting cut to intercept Nosaka's hissatsu technique King's Lance proceeding to pass the ball to Haizaki calling his name in doing so. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Along with the rest of his team, Hiyori was present when Inazuma Japan was announced, but he wasn't selected as a member. He appeared later during the surprise party prepared for the members of Inazuma Japan, before they left to Russia for the FFI tournament. Goujin Tetsunosuke gave him a present which was a small keychain looking like Kappa bear. Sometime after the FFI, he and Inakuni Raimon members transferred back to Inakuni and competed in the Football Frontier Autumn Tournament. They were going to start a match against Raimon at the end of the series. Hissatsu ** |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * ** |Inazuma Eleven SD| * * * * }} Gallery Hiyori in his casual clothes.png|Hiyori in his casual clothes. Hiyori in his Raimon jacket.png|Hiyori in his Raimon jacket. EL01 07.png|Hiyori Masakatsu's Eleven License. EP-01-015.png|EP-01-015. EP-02-010.png|EP-02-010. EP-03-010.png|EP-03-010. EPD-01-010.png|EPD-01-010. EP-P-005.png|EP-P-005. Hiyori AC0 C.png|Common AC Card. DB02-15.png|DB02-15. DB04-16.png|DB04-16. AS02-17.png| AS02-17. Trivia *His title is Physical Skill Defense (体技のディフェンス, Taigi no Difensu). *In the early stage of development his element was Wind. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters